


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Hisa_Ai



Series: 31 Days of Christmas [24]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of fic, Baby It's Cold Outside, Christmas, Christmas prompts, Day 24, M/M, Prompt Fic, Yule, obvious arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisa_Ai/pseuds/Hisa_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur just wants Merlin to spend the night with him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

* * *

  

" _Mer_ lin," Arthur's eyes flicked between him and the bed,  _his_  bed, big and warm, and ready for Arthur to crawl into and fall asleep. They had a system worked out. They would do whatever they needed, whatever they wanted to do, but Merlin would always leave for his own chambers after they were done. It would not do for them to be caught together like that, not with his father so insistent on him marrying some visiting princess or another to secure a queen, and eventually an heir, for the kingdom.

No matter how badly Arthur wanted Merlin to stay.

"I know, Arthur," Merlin nodded, turning away to pick up his shirt and neckerchief from the ground where they laid forgotten.

Arthur tried not to hear the pain in his voice, tried not to notice the defeated set of his shoulders as he slipped his shirt on, tugged his pants on in a hurry. He wanted Merlin to stay, wanted that time with him afterwards, but, even if his father  _wasn't_  an issue, he didn't know how to  _say it,_  didn't know how to ask for what he wanted more than anything else.

Merlin was dressed all too quickly, bending over to secure his boots in place, scarf in hand instead of around his neck. He would leave any moment now, leave Arthur tucked in his bed that felt cold and empty without Merlin in it next to him.

Wanting nothing more than for Merlin to just  _stay_  that night, Arthur walked over, still half-naked himself, pressed a kiss to the back of Merlin's exposed neck. Merlin froze, rigid under Arthur's lips until he spun around, Arthur's lips landing just at the corner of his mouth. He brought his hands up, one on his chest, one on the back of his neck, his gaze questioning.

"I have to  _go_ , Arthur, remember?" he asked, uncertainty in his voice despite his words.

Arthur just shook his head, kissed him again.

"But I thought—"

"It's...  _freezing_  out, Merlin," Arthur interrupted, a good enough excuse falling off his lips before his thoughts could catch up. "You'll catch your death if you walk these halls  _now._ And I've seen your room, it's not exactly what one would call  _warm._  I can't very well have my servant lying around when there's  _work_  to do, now can I? You'll stay here tonight. That's all there is to it." he told him, his tone firm as he captured Merlin's lips once more.

Merlin shook his head when he pulled back, an unbelieving grin on his face as he said, "Whatever you say,  _sire_."

Arthur just rolled his eyes in response, grabbed Merlin's hand and pulled him towards the bed, sure that they would both keep _plenty_ warm that night.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


End file.
